User blog:LittleStar/MyDramaCDList
MyDramaCDList & audio tracks list Currently Listen #Sengoku Busho Monogatari -Gouketsu Hen- -/7 Completed #~MIYAKO~ Awayuki No Utage "Boppatsu! Shigoto atama tai nigou atama ~ohana o sagashite doko made mo hen~" 1/1 #~MIYAKO~ Awayuki No Utage "Minna de oryouri tanoshina" 1/1 #~MIYAKO~ Awayuki No Utage "Nigou, Hajimete no Iede" 1/1 #~MIYAKO~ Awayuki No Utage "Nigou to Miyabina nakama-tachi" 4/4 #~MIYAKO~ Awayuki No Utage "Onmyouji Taiketsu" 1/1 #~MIYAKO~ Awayuki No Utage "Seimei to Raikou -Tagai no Ryougi-" 1/1 #~MIYAKO~ Awayuki No Utage "Tsuki Michi no Zenya" 4/4 #88 Seiza Monogatari Ookami no Shou 6/6 #Angelica -Hagiwara Sakutarou- 28/28 #Arcana Famiglia Character CD ~Guida REGALO~ Luca 6/6 #Arcana Famiglia Drama CD ~Unmei O Mawasu Shoujo~ 2/2 #Arcana Famiglia Drama CD capitolo 1 ~Are! Novi Tzia! Ganbare Shinmai Kanbu~ 9/9 #Arcana Famiglia Drama CD capitolo 2 ~Viva! Mangione! Banzai! Kushinbo!!~ 9/9 #Arcana Famiglia Drama CD Mayoeru Arukimisuta 3/3 #Arcana Famiglia Drama CD Original Drama CD Kimagure Purechetto 5/5 #Arcana Famiglia Drama CD Vol.1 Piachere! La Primavera 12/12 #Arcana Famiglia Drama CD Vol.2 Invito! La Primavera 12/12 #Armen Noir Drama CD 11/11 #Bakumatsu Shishi Monogatari 4 ~Sabaku-Kaikoku hen~ 7/7 #Bakumatsu Shishi Monogatari 6 Gaiden ~14 no Tousa & Sabaku-Kaikoku hen~ 14/14 #Bakumatsu Shishi Monogatari 7 ~28 Bakumatsu Shishi Monogatari Disc~ 28/28 #Barajou no Kiss ~rose1~ 6/6 #Barajou no Kiss ~rose2~ 6/6 #Barajou no Kiss Battle of the Roses 1/1 #Barajou no Kiss Change of the Roses 2/2 #Beans Bunko Drama CD Toho Yoyuki -Shonen O To Dai Ichi No Meiyaku- 6/6 #beatmania IIDX spin-off drama ROOTS26Ssuite Vol.1 6/6 #beatmania IIDX spin-off drama ROOTS26Ssuite Vol.2 6/6 #beatmania IIDX spin-off drama ROOTS26Ssuite Vol.3 6/6 #beatmania IIDX spin-off drama ROOTS26Ssuite Vol.4 15/15 #Blazblue Drama CD The Wheel Of Fortune - Unmei No Wa 6/6 #Bloody Call Character Song ~Shirou~ 5/5 #Bloody Call Drama CD2 19/19 #Bloody Call Shokai Tokuten Sasayaki CD Dume Awase 5/5 #Bloody Call Shokai Tokuten Sasayaki CD Shikatte Nagusamete 5/5 #Bokutachi to Chuuzai-san no 700-nichi Sensou Part.1 6/6 #Bokutachi to Chuuzai-san no 700-nichi Sensou Part.2 8/8 #Bokutachi to Chuuzai-san no 700-nichi Sensou Part.3 9/9 #CD Drama Special Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Another Story MISSION-2306 9/9 #CD Drama Special 2 Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Another Story ROAD TO 2307 11/11 #CD Drama Special 3 Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Another Story COOPERATION-2312 8/8 #Chevalier - Tsuki no Hime to Ryu no Kishi Drama CD Vol.1 4/4 #Corpse Party Blood Covered Drama CD Vol.1 7/7 #Corpse Party Blood Covered Drama CD Vol.2 5/5 #Drama CD Dorakyura ~Futari no Kyouketsuki~ 10/10 #Drama CD from Shugo Chara! Amulet BOX 1 4/4 #Drama CD from Shugo Chara! Amulet BOX 2 4/4 #Drama CD from Shugo Chara! Amulet BOX 3 4/4 #Drama CD from Shugo Chara! Amulet BOX 4 4/4 #Drama CD Genso Suikoden II 8/8 #Durarara! Drama CD from DVD Vol.2 3/3 #Gekkan Bakumatsu Zukan Ichi Ao Ban 3/3 #Gekkan Bakumatsu Zukan Ichi Shiro Ban 3/3 #Gekkan Otokomae Zukan Jusha Hen Kuro Ban 3/3 #Gekkan Otokomae Zukan Jusha Hen Shiro Ban 3/3 #GRACE DOOR Kanki no Teruminusu 5/5 #GRACE DOOR Kurofune Soukangou Tokubetsufuroku 1/1 #GRACE DOOR Shitsuji Tachino Mousou Gureisudoa 1/1 #HCD Berry Berry 9/9 #Hitsuji De Oyasumi Shirizu Vol. 16 Ii kagen ni nero yonatsu 6/6 #Hougen Renai -The Dialect Love 5- Kagawa & Fukushima 8/8 #Hyouka Dorama CD volume.01 7/7 #Inu x Boku SS Bonus Special Drama CD from DVD Vol. 7 1/1 #Inu x Boku SS Radio do Shoukashi from DVD Vol. 4 1/1 #Jingi naki Shitsuji honey×bitter 2/2 #Junketsu+Kareshi Drama CD 9/9 #Kanikousen 9/9 #Karneval Circus 8/8 #Karneval Kemuri no Yakata 13/13 #Karneval Rinoru 11/11 #Karneval Vantonamu 12/12 #Karneval Vinto 12/12 #Karneval Wing that cannot fly 5/5 #Kaso Shoujo ~Lip-Aura~ Drama CD 12/12 #Ketsuekigata Danshi Character Drama CD Blood Type A 10/10 #Ketsuekigata Danshi Character Drama CD Blood Type AB 10/10 #Ketsuekigata Danshi Character Drama CD Blood Type B 10/10 #Ketsuekigata Danshi Character Drama CD Blood Type O 10/10 #Ketsuekigata Danshi Character Drama CD Second Season Blood Type A 11/11 #Ketsuekigata Danshi Character Drama CD Second Season Blood Type B 11/11 #Ketsuekigata Danshi Character Drama CD Second Season Blood Type O 11/11 #Kimi ni Todoke Secret Party ~Kitahoro Koukou Gakkousai Another Side~ 14/14 #Kimi to Naisho no... Kyo Kara Kareshi Drama CD 14/14 #Kimi to Naisho no... Kyo Kara Kareshi ~Himitsu no Onsen Ryokou~ Drama CD 14/14 #Kimi to Naisho no... Kyo Kara Kareshi ~Yuuwaku no Barentain~ 7/7 #Kisaragi Seiyuu Ver. 9/9 #KISS×KISS Collections Vol.4 13/13 #KISS×KISS Orijinaru CD Bangaihen 8/8 #Koeman Drama CD Hogen Danshi Kenka mo Suru Kedo Boku Tachi Nakayoshi 45/45 #Kuranoa -Another girl- 10/10 #Kuranoa -Blow up- 10/10 #Kuranoa -close to you- 10/10 #Kuranoa -cry no more, smile for me- 10/10 #Kuranoa -ever forever- 5/5 #Kuranoa -Hello Again- 10/10 #Kuranoa -yesterday once more- 10/10 #Kuro Bara Alice 7/7 #Kurogane no Linebarrels Drama CD Sound Plays 1 4/4 #Love Recipe ~Henna Essence~ 5/5 #Love Root Zero Character CD Kodoku Materiaru 13/13 #Love Root Zero Sayonara to Ienai Bokura ha 11/11 #Love Root Zero Shitsuren to Uso Maigona Bokura 6/6 #Macross F / Macross Frontier Drama CD: Hime Dora Dora 1 4/4 #Macross F / Macross Frontier Drama CD: Hime Dora Dora 2 4/4 #Macross F / Macross Frontier Drama CD: Hime Dora Dora 3 4/4 #Macross F / Macross Frontier Drama CD: Nyan Dora Dora 4 4/4 #Migawari Hakushaku no Bouken 10/10 #Migawari Hakushaku no Kekkon 10/10 #Migawari Hakushaku no Kiken na Kyoen 10/10 #Mitsubachi Shuppan Series Danna Catalog Tokubetsu-go Vol.1 O-gata Danna AB-gata Danna 31/31 #Mitsubachi Soiyaku Kusuri Shiriizu Vol. 06 "Surimunaru" 24/24 #Monthly Asuka Station 6 ~Asuka24 Season 1~ 5/5 #MR.MORNING Drama CD 4/4 #Nakayoshi Kouen 8/8 #Nakayoshi Kouen 2 6/6 #Neo Angelique ~Akatsuki no Tenshi~ 6/6 #Neo Angelique Abyss - Welcome to the Foundation - TV Anime Radio Special CD 8/8 #Ore no Imouto ga Konnani Kawaii Wake ga Nai Drama CD 3/3 #Original Drama Series Kyoen: Takara Kuji/Ude Dokei 14/14 #Rodoku Kosuke Hamada Meisaku Senshu 5/5 #Ruri no Kaze ni Hana ha Nagareru Vol.1 Kuro no Otaishi 10/10 #Ruri no Kaze ni Hana ha Nagareru Vol.2 Shiro no Kikoshi 5/5 #S.L.H Stray Love Hearts Drama CD Vol.1 8/8 #Saint Butlers - Sumire no Taiko to Kuro no Karei 6/6 #Sangokushi LOVERS Vol. 2 8/8 #Sengoku Hishou series - Sengoku Buyuuuden 5 ~Ryuuko no Kaikou~ 4/4 #Shinki Oto Geki Shiriizu (Kihara Hiroshi Kachi no Kai Oni Utage ~Rokuon Sutajio no Kai~) 2/2 #Shinki Oto Geki Shiriizu (Kihara Hiroshi Kachi no Kai Oni Utage ~Ryokan no Kai~) -/2 #Shinryaku! Ika Musume DRAMA CD 1 15/15 #Shinryaku! Ika Musume DRAMA CD 2 17/17 #Shitsuji Tachino Ren'ai Jijou ~Himitsu No Happi Purezento~ 13/13 #Shitsuji Tachino Ren'ai Jijou ~Totteokino Ragujuari・Bakansu~ 9/9 #Shugo Chara! Drama CD from Volume 12 2/2 #Sound Horizon - Marchen 9/9 #Sound Horizon - Moira 15/15 #Starry Sky ~13constellation~ 31/31 #Starry Sky ~Aries~ 15/15 #Starry Sky ~in bitter season~ 16/16 #Starry Sky ~in sweet season~ 15/15 #Starry Sky ~in Winter~ A cleaning story if the star 12/12 #Starry Sky ~in Winter~ Animate Hoshizuki Gakuen Omimai Soudou 1/1 #Starry Sky ~in Winter~ Planetarium CD 11/11 #Starry Sky ~in Winter~ SPECIAL CD 5/5 #Starry Sky ~Pisces&Aries~ 24/24 #Starry Sky Film Festival Vol.01 ~Tears of the Polestar~ 24/24 #Starry Sky Film Festival Vol.02 ~The presence of fellow~ 16/16 #Starry Sky Film Festival Vol.03 ~Fragments of the Past~ 19/19 #Starry Sky Film Festival Vol.04 ~Zodiac sign~ 29/29 #Strobe Edge Drama CD Vol. 1 5/5 #Strobe Edge Drama CD Vol. 2 6/6 #Tabi to Michidure Drama CD 5/5 #Taiyou no Ie Drama CD from Volume 5 4/4 #Tiara Vol.6 ~Ai no Poem Tsuki Kotobazeme~ LOVERS III 7/7 #Tindharia no Tane Drama CD 13/13 #Tindharia no Tane Gaiden ~Sorezore no Hanamatsuri~ 9/9 #Uta no Prince-sama Character Drama CD Natsuki&Syo 3/3 #Uta no Prince-sama Character Drama CD Otoya&Tokiya 3/3 #Uta no Prince-sama Character Drama CD Ren&Masato 3/3 #Uta no Prince-sama Drama CD 1 ~Prelude~ 6/6 #Vampire Knight Cross Academy Broadcasting Club Un-aired Collection 13/13 #Vampire Knight Good Night CD ver. Kaname 3/3 #Vampire Knight Good Night CD ver. Zero 3/3 #Voice Calendar Story of 365 days HEART 14/14 #Zettai Karen Children Character CD 4th session - Minamoto Kouichi 5/5 #Zettai Karen Children Drama CD EPS.1st LOVE & PEACE!! 8/8 #Zettai Karen Children Drama CD EPS.2nd Fact or Fiction 11/11 #Zettai Karen Children Drama CD EPS.3rd Real or Dream? 9/9 On Hold #Toki no Superhero Vol.2 - Hetareme Urashima Tarou 2/7 Plan to Listen #beatmania IIDX spin-off drama ROOTS26Ssuite Vol.5 -/- #Bleach B Station Fifth Season Radio DJCD Vol.2 -/6 #Bokutachi to Chuuzai-san no 700-nichi Sensou Part.4 -/- #Broken Blade Extra Edition Drama CD -/8 #Chevalier - Tsuki no Hime to Ryu no Kishi Drama CD Vol.2 -/4 #Drama CD Mitsurugi Vol. 1 -/- #Drama CD Mitsurugi Vol. 2 -/- #Kaichou wa Maid-sama -/- #Ketsuekigata Danshi Character Drama CD Second Season Blood Type AB -/11 #Ketsuekigata Danshi Character Drama CD Second Season Blood Type B Bonus CD -/9 #Kurogane no Linebarrels Drama CD Sound Plays 2 -/- #Last Ranker Drama CD Tabidachi No Ketsui -/6 #Shinki Oto Geki Shiriizu tokuten CD (Kihara Hiroshi Kato Shutsuen Seiyuu Tachino Kai Kokorozashii Hanashi) -/2 #Shinryaku! Ika Musume DRAMA CD 3 -/- #Taiyou no Ie Drama CD from Volume 6 -/- #Tokyo Monoharashi Karasu no Mori Gakuen Kitan 1 Drama CD -/- Category:Blog posts